


Lumpy's B-Day and Stuck Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Random - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slight Tearjerker, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy comes down with a stuck sneeze on his birthday. When he can't make himself release the sneeze, Sniffles comes up with a solution that affects not only Lumpy, but everyone else as well.





	Lumpy's B-Day and Stuck Sneeze

Lumpy awoke on the morning of his birthday. He was looking forward to the party his friends were throwing him, but he couldn’t focus on it too long. He was feeling a severe tickle in his nose this morning.

Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose a few times, before he got out of bed and after, but it didn’t help. His nose twitched and his nostrils flared as they itched. Lumpy wasn’t sure if he should celebrate his birthday like this. His friends would probably think he was getting sick.

Lumpy looked at the clock. It was 7:00, and he had made plans to leave at 8:30, since was to arrive at the party at 9:00 exactly. He had some time before he had to leave. Lumpy decided to try getting his sneeze out before he left.

Lumpy picked up his fur duster, went up to his ceiling fan and rubbed the duster on the blades of the ceiling fan. He could smell the tickly dust as it flew right off the fan, but he didn’t need to sneeze. After Lumpy had finished dusting, he tickled his nose a little with his duster. The hairs and dust on the duster tickled his nose, making him feel sneezy.

“Aaah... Haaaah...” He tilted his neck back a couple of times as he inhaled, waiting for the sneeze to come forth.

But then he stopped inhaling. Lumpy groaned and rubbed his nose with his hand to help it recover from the annoying tickle. He put away his duster and brushed the remaining dust off his nose so it wouldn’t make him sneeze later.

A few minutes later, Lumpy stepped into the shower and washed himself all over. When he got out of the shower, he dried off and put on some deodorant. The smell of the deodorant was strong and made Lumpy’s nostrils twitch.

Then Lumpy got an idea. He held the deodorant under his nose and took a deep sniff. The scent flowed right into Lumpy’s nostrils and tickled his nose so much, it made him need to sneeze.

“Haaaah... Aaaaaah...” Lumpy pulled his deodorant away from his nose as he tilted his head back.

But then he stopped inhaling. The sneeze had gone away. Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose again, this time with his arm. He put the cap back on his deodorant and put it away.

Lumpy looked at the clock again. It was 8:30, time for him to leave. And so he left his house to go to his birthday party. But the tickle in his nose still hadn’t gone away.

Lumpy looked up at the sun for a moment, knowing that sunlight could sometimes make him sneeze. But his nose only itched a little; so mildly, in fact, he didn’t need to sneeze. He didn’t like that.

Lumpy then looked down at the ground and saw a patch of pretty flowers growing out of the soil. He picked as many of those flowers as he could and gave a deep sniff. The scent of the flowers as well as their pollen tickled his nose and nostrils, inside and out. His snout twitched, his nostrils grew to quite a few times their size.

“Aaaaah... Haaaah, aaaaaah...” Lumpy inhaled as he tilted his upper body back. “Haaaaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH--!“

But again, when he thought he was going to sneeze, he didn’t. Even his own allergies didn’t want to make him sneeze. Lumpy put down the flowers and rubbed his nose with both of his hands to stop the tickle inside. He also exhaled through his nose to blow out the pollen, then kept rubbing his nose.

“I guess I can’t get my sneeze out...” said Lumpy, tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled. “How can I enjoy my birthday if I can’t sneeze?”

Lumpy wept a little as he continued on his way to his birthday party. This year, it was held at Sniffles’ house. As soon as Lumpy found it, he took one look through the window and saw all of his friends were there. waiting for him. He took a deep breath and sighed in resignation.

“I’ll just have to tell my friends I can’t sneeze,” Lumpy thought to himself. “I’d hate to hear what they’ll say, but maybe one of them can help me.”

He knocked on the door, then grabbed the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. He stepped in and cringed as his ears were immediately assaulted by those obnoxious noisemakers the Happy Tree Friends were playing with.

“Happy Birthday, Lumpy!!” Sniffles said in happiness as he had a large birthday cake right behind him.

Just hearing this caused Lumpy’s eyes to water. He was going to cry. Sniffles saw his tears and stopped being so happy, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Um... Lumpy?” Sniffles asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Can you and I talk?” Lumpy asked, “where no one can hear us?”

“Oh, sure,” said Sniffles. “How about the kitchen?”

Lumpy nodded. “That’ll do.”

Lumpy and Sniffles went into the kitchen, with Lumpy still on the verge of bursting into tears.

“What’s wrong?” Sniffles asked in sympathy.

“Despite what you said, I’m not having a happy birthday,” said Lumpy.

“W... What?” Sniffles was in complete disbelief. “Why not?”

“I have had a stuck sneeze all morning,” said Lumpy. “My nose won’t stop tickling. But it just doesn’t wanna sneeze...”

“Oh...” Sniffles said in understanding. “No wonder you looked so sad.”

“I am.” Lumpy wiped his eyes several times with the backs of his hands, but the tears kept falling. There was no mistaking it, he was crying. “I don’t want to have my birthday party if I’m not gonna sneeze...!”

Sniffles wanted to cry with Lumpy, but before he could, an idea came to his mind. He looked up at Lumpy.

“Lumpy, I think I can make you sneeze,” said Sniffles.

Lumpy sniffled loudly. “Oh, Sniffles, would you please do that?”

Sniffles nodded in acceptance. “If it’ll make you feel better, I will.”

Sniffles went over to the table at the kitchen and grabbed the pepper shaker. It had a black base with a white P on it, along with a silver lid with many tiny holes on it. He went back to Lumpy.

“Would you like me to use this pepper to make you sneeze?” Sniffles asked.

“I don’t see why not...” Lumpy replied.

Sniffles smiled reassuringly at him to calm him down. He then turned the shaker over and shook the pepper right into Lumpy’s face. Lumpy’s eyes widened and watered as his pupils shrunk, and his nose froze for a second. Then his snout began to quiver desperately, and his nostrils flared up to several times their normal size. Lumpy lowered his eyelids and tilted his neck back as his breath hitched.

“Aaaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!”

Lumpy’s inhales started out slightly audible, then grew louder and louder. Everyone else at the party heard them, stopped what they were doing and turned toward the kitchen. They could tell it was where the inhales were coming from. A final dramatic inhale later, Lumpy exploded.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Lumpy shot his entire upper body forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray coming out of his mouth. Every little bit of the pepper was blown away from his face, so he didn’t need to sneeze again. Sniffles winced in surprise, shock, disbelief and amazement, all at once, when he heard the sneeze. It had to have been one of the biggest sneezes Lumpy had ever released.

Lumpy then groaned loudly, sniffled and rubbed his nose constantly with his forefinger. But as he did so, he smiled in relief. Releasing the sneeze felt really satisfying to him, and he was so happy he had gotten it out.

“Oh, my gosh!” Sniffles said. “Gesundheit, Lumpy!!”

“Thank you,” Lumpy replied as he continued to rub his nose.

“Lumpy, darling, are you alright?” Splendid asked. “That was quite a serious sneeze you did there...”

“Yeah!” Nutty replied.

“Are you feeling alright?” Giggles asked.

“Guys, I’m fine,” Lumpy said. “I just had a stuck sneeze that Sniffles helped me release.”

Sniffles nodded in agreement. “He apparently hadn’t sneezed since the beginning of the day.”

“And you know how much I enjoy sneezing, don’t you?” Lumpy asked.

“Oh, of course...” Toothy said as he looked away for a moment.

“In that case, are you feeling any better?” Flaky wanted to know.

“Yes.” Lumpy nodded once. “I am feeling so, so much better now that I got that sneeze out of me.”

“Oh, that is wonderful!” Sniffles said in pure happiness. “So are you about ready to celebrate your birthday?”

“I absolutely am!” said Lumpy.

Sniffles smiled widely as he heard that, and then threw his arms into the air. “Let’s PARTY!!!”

But when he threw his arms into the air, Sniffles had forgotten that he was still holding the pepper. A massive cloud of black pepper arose from all of the holes on the shaker’s lid. Everybody else - including Lumpy - gasped in surprise as the pepper filled the air. Sniffles heard the gasps and opened his eyes, only to see the huge clouds of pepper that had emerged from the shaker.

“Huh?!”

That was all he could say, because in seconds, everybody at the party felt the intense urge to sneeze. The amount of pepper was too much for any of them to take. They all inhaled loudly, desperately and in perfect unison.

“Aaaaaaahhh... AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

The entire forest shook as all of the Happy Tree Friends released a huge, earsplitting sneeze in unison. Despite that it was extremely forceful and powerful, it wasn’t enough relief for their poor noses. They had to sneeze again.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” This second sneeze didn’t provide a lot of relief, either. “HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Nor did this third one. “HUUUUUH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!”

Due to the amount of pepper in the air, the sneezing fits of the Happy Tree Friends continued, and continued, for minutes on end. Some of them sneezed the pepper into others’ faces, causing them to sneeze as well, and so on. None of them could stop sneezing until all of the pepper had been blown away from them.

After almost an hour straight, there wasn’t much pepper left in the air. All of the animals stopped sneezing, but their eyes were watering and their noses were a bright red shade. Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger, looking very happy while Sniffles rubbed his nose as well. Everybody else was also rubbing their noses.

“Um... Sorry, Lumpy...” Sniffles replied as he blushed and sniffled. He felt bad that he had caused everybody to sneeze as much as they did.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Sniffles,” said Lumpy. “This is already the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“I don’t even remember if we were having a birthday party, or a sneeze fest...” Shifty mentioned.

Lumpy knew that the rest of his birthday would be spent with a lot of sneezing, but he accepted that blissfully. After all, he thought it better to sneeze a lot than to have a stuck sneeze for a majority of the day.


End file.
